


Just Skin: Patience

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Series: Just Skin Series [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the one of the worst storms of the Austin summer when Ray gets a call from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin: Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Just Skin is a collection of drabbles based on romantic intimacy between two or more people. Concentrating on unpopular ships. Not necessarily smut.

He had gotten the call merely minutes ago and he was already half way down the road. It was pouring down hard, probably one of the worst storms of the summer but he didn’t care. He pulled his hood over his head and shoved his glasses in his pocket. His sneakers were already soaked as they slapped against the asphalt. His heart and lungs were working overtime. His body begged to stop for a second to breathe but his legs wouldn’t stop. 

How dare he hurt his best friend. How dare he hurt the one man he truly loved. He promised himself he wouldn’t interfere. He wouldn’t be the third wheel for any of them. But, he was his best friend, and cared for him too much to hang up the phone. 

He fell in love with him on their trip together to New York. Looking behind to see if he was still following and he was, with his camera in his hands, giggling and laughing with him and his stupid jokes. He wanted to kiss him at the train station, but, he had the camera out and he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself on tape.

For months had he planned a move but he never went along with it and watched him fall in love with their English co-worker. It hurt and he gave up on trying, but the feelings lingered and he couldn’t get rid of them. 

He pulled the door open to the apartment complex and ran up the stairs, his sneakers slipping and squeaking against every step. His hands couldn’t get a grip onto the railing either. 

The door was open and he walked in, finding his best friend curled up on the sofa with swollen red eyes. He had only recently stopped crying. He carefully walked towards him, avoiding the broken plates on the ground. He removed his soaked sweater and pulled off his shoes. The older man looked up at him trying to force a smile but it didn’t come. 

Although he had a smaller frame, he was able to comfortably fit Michael in his arms. He laid him on his chest with a blanket, trying to avoid getting him wet with his damp clothes. 

"He just left," Michael squeaked. Ray shushed him and pet his curls.

"But I’m here now," Ray comforted. His heart beat hard in his chest from having Michael so close to him. His warm body pressed against his. Ray believed that they fit each other perfectly in that position. He continued to rub his back and pet his curls. The feeling of his dry soft t-shirt under his finger tips gave him shivers. He wanted to touch the skin underneath. He wanted to love him like Gavin did, but only a million times better. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t, walk out on him. He couldn’t imagine his life without Michael by his side, romantically or platonic.

His curls were a knotted mess, he had probably woken up to the train wreck and hadn’t even considered brushing his hair. Ray would twirl a curl around his finger, feeling the matte soft texture. 

"I would love you better than him," he confessed. Michael’s eyes were closed and he might have not heard him, but it was alright. "I would never hurt you like this."

He curled his tight damp knees so his face was closer to Michael’s head. He smelled the ocean scent shampoo. He bit his lip as he wrapped his arms tighter around Michael. He buried his face in his hair and lightly kissed his scalp. He felt Michael’s arms hug his own frame. 

"I would never get you seriously angry, I would never cheat, I would do anything to make you happy," he continued. His voice was somewhat muffled by the hair. He let his heart take over and he kissed Michael’s head once again. He knew he needed to give Michael time to heal, to get over someone he poured his heart into. It was all too tempting, to get him to love him there and then. 

He could be selfish if he wanted to, to act on all his personal interests. But, not this time, he ran through a storm so he can be there for his best friend during difficult times and that how it’ll remain.

Michael looked up at him, his eyes finally cleared up. He could see all his freckles on his nose and cheeks. 

"I know you wouldn’t," Michael said. Ray could feel heat rush to his cheeks. He wanted to turn away. He had heard him. "And I know you love me Ray. I’ve known it for a while now." Ray was at lost for words. "And I wish I fell in love with you first."

He couldn’t kiss him, it would be taking advantage of the moment. He could only curl himself around Michael’s body, feeling his structure, his hips between his thighs, his muscular chest against his abdomen. He felt Michael’s strong arms around his chest, fingers gripping at his wet back. 

There was no need to push, he could wait. He would be patient.


End file.
